Frozen
by Nayeli
Summary: It started out as another silly fight, how did it end up like this, did I took my game a little too far?


Title: Frozen

Author: Nayeli

Summary: It started out as another silly fight, how did it end up like this, did I took my game a little too far?

Author Notes: Well I wrote this like a year ago and then totally forgot about it until the need to write again overcame and I remembered I had some fics I never uploaded cuz I wasn't too sure about them XDD Well there is a lemon somewhere in this fic, and my very first one at that and only one so far, so I don't know how it turned out, read at your own risk! :D

And yeah, this is the first time I tried to write something like this and it came out fairly long, lots of first, well hope you like it, if you do or even if you don't. REVIEW, REVIEW!

* * *

><p>The night was cold and dark, the wind flew and made menacing noises against the doors and windows of the nearby houses. The sky announced this was going to be a rainy night, the moon was covered by dark clouds making everything pitch black. It wasn't one of the usual warming and welcoming nights the habitants of Nerima were used to.<p>

People were in a hurry to get to their houses, rushing by not even stopping to acknowledge friends or acquaintances. All the shops decided to make an early close, it wasn't as if anyone was going to stop by anymore.

In a dark alley two teenagers stood as unaware of everything around them as the world was of them. Unless you were looking straight into the dark alley you wouldn't even notice they were there. One of them was a muscular looking boy with messy brown hair who wore faded green pants and a light yellow sweater, with a yellow and black bandana tied around his head. The other one was a petite redheaded girl, her hair was loose and wavy falling freely around her shoulders, and she wore a black skirt barely reaching her knees and a red Chinese style blouse, pressed really tightly against her ample chest and tiny waist.

The redheaded girl was pressed against the cold and hard wall of the alley, while the boy stood menacingly over her.

"Ryoga what the hell are you doing?" I wanted to sound angry but my voice came out as a rather panicky squeal. He didn't even seem to know I was talking to him, less trying to push him away with no avail, he was hard as a rock, he didn't even bulge an inch - 'damn him and his monstrous strength'

He was looking at me, the eyes that shone with anger and hatred every time they saw me were gone, replaced with a hard deep determined gaze that had be frozen on the spot, I could see a thousand emotion flowing in his eyes, but couldn't decipher any of them, it was as if he was looking at my soul and I felt pretty much naked with him looking at me, like he could read every thought that crossed my mind. It made me anxious and self-conscious about myself.

He was so close to me, I could tell how our chest touched barely every time we breathed, how he's face was only inches from mine, he was so close that our breaths mingled together, and I couldn't move, my mind was shutting down on its own as his proximity seemed to overwhelm all of my senses and my knees got weaker with every passing second, and I could only wonder how had it come to this? Had I taken my game a little too far?

_*BEGIN FLASHBACK*_

It was a sunny day in Nerima, the sun shined down brightly, it was peaceful all around until a cry of "RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!" reached the ears of nearly everybody in the vicinity of the Tendo dojo, seriously couldn't they have a peaceful day for once, was it asking too much to have a single day without stupid martial arts contests or crazy teenage fiancées swooning all around fighting or trying to get into a date with certain pigtailed boy.

Suddenly a bandana wearing boy launched a kick at that annoyed pigtailed boy, who swiftly avoided it, not even breaking a sweat as the other just kept throwing punches and kicks from every direction.

"Ready to lose again? Eh, P-chan?" Ranma taunted the eternally lost boy as he simple avoided all of the attacks not really in a mood for a fight, with the other boy. "Don't call me that" he retorted angrily, catching Ranma by surprise by using at least 10 bandanas as boomerangs to hit the younger martial artist.

Caught by surprise Ranma barely managed to dodge them all when he felt a hard kick at his side, that send him flying directly to the koi pond. "What the hell did you do the for? Yelled a redheaded girl as she emerged from the water, sputtering curses about stupid pig headed boys.

"Get back here and fight like a man!" that Ranma was now a really wet redheaded girl did nothing to alter his anger. Getting tired of all of this, say girl decided to change her approach, she knew talking with the other boy was useless, he wasn't one to listen to reason when he was like this, at least not any reasoning coming from her.

"Oh, Ryoga! Why are you always so mad with me?" she said with the cutest and girliest voice she could muster, making her eyes big and watery and suddenly standing very close to the other boy, pressing her rather large chest against him.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed the other boy more enrage than ever, 'Wait wasn't he supposed to get flustered like always, why didn't him' Ranma was shocked she really wasn't expecting this reaction from the usually shy with girls boy.

"What you don't like me?" she said looking away trying to sound hurt, little water droplets forming in the corner of her eyes. "Huh, got you there, pig boy I know you can't stand seeing anybody cry" she thought triumphantly sneaking a little glance his way. But what she saw shocked her. There he was standing and he didn't look a bit guilty and was he about to laugh?

"bwuaahahaha….omg, seriously why would I like and ugly girl/boy like you?" he said holding his stomach, he was having such a good laugh with this it wasn't even funny, the way Ranma's face contorted in anger was more then he could have asked for.

"Hey, I'm not ugly, in either form, you know this is quite a body" she said pointing to her rather large breast and tiny waist.

"You think so? You are by far the ugliest girl I have ever seen so far" Ryoga said sending an ugly sneer her way, he knew nothing hurt Ranma more than having her ego stepped on.

"Well if I'm so ugly why do you always fall for my disguises, eh? She said quite angrily, the nerve he had question her beauty. 'I'm beautiful, how dare him? I'm the prettiest girl around here'

"Huh, just pitying you, cuz seriously any girl could beat you, you're not even a real girl or boy for that matter. You are just some kind of freak and an ugly one at that by the way" okay this was getting out of hand, but well the look of pain that crossed her eyes at my insult made it all worth it, or did it?

"You will see P-chan, I will have you at your knees begging for me and acknowledging my beauty" she said in a huff running away into the house, angry tears in her eyes. "What the hell was that all about, did I really just win against Ranma, I mean she did run away, right? And what was that about me begging, as if" with that Ryoga starting making his way around the house, he needed to set up a camp and surely by the time he found the right place it was going to be nearing night time, if he was lucky. But this surely was a nice day.

-Break-break-break-

Kasumi was doing her usual daily cleaning ritual, when an angry redheaded stormed by uttering curses about stupid jerks and pigs not knowing their place. "Oh, my! Wonder what's has gotten onto Ranma this time, hope she is ok" a worried frown covered her face as she slammed shut the door to her room, not even bothering to stop when Akane called her.

"The jerk, why did I do now?" it was like a chain reaction as Akane slammed her door shut too and now we had two angry teenagers instead of one.

*sigh* "well at least they aren't fighting each other" Kasumi reassumed cleaning after all the cleaning wasn't going to do itself, she was going to try and help later, if she was needed.

No one noticed a pair of mischievous eyes watching quietly in a corner, deciding how to make a profit of everything she had just witnessed, after all life was one big business.

-Break-break-break-

"How dare him, I so am pretty, no I'm beautiful, I could have any girl or boy that matter" Ranma was fuming, she couldn't believe the nerve Ryoga had, questioning her looks, he was so going to regret it, she was going to make him admit she was pretty and that he like it her. And she was going to do it, without wearing any disguises.

Yeah, she was going to seduce that pig boy and have him at his knees begging for her, begging for her to even look his way and acknowledge him. And when he did, she was going to turn away.

Hahaha, yeah she was going to do that, Ranma Saotome never loses and this wasn't going to be any different. She smiled triumphantly, this plan couldn't fail, she was going to win against Ryoga once more.

She started rummaging through her stuff, deciding what she was going to use. She came out with nothing, and she finally noticed she didn't really have any girls clothes besides some dresses and a wig or two, and that definitely wouldn't do if this was going to work. She needed help and she knew just the right person for this job.

-Break-break-break-

Nabiki was sitting in her bed, doing her monthly finances check up, when there was a knock at her door, hehehe, she just knew who was it before she opened the door, this was easier than she had thought.

And there she stood, Ranma fidgeted under her knowing gaze as she allowed her into her room. "So what do you want kiddo? I'm sure you aren't here just to chit chat, so spill it" Direct as ever Nabiki enjoyed the look of mortification that crossed the younger girls face as she started talking.

"Umm...well you see, I have to do this thing and I need well…you know…I may need some help" it was really amusing how she stuttered and couldn't look my way, this was so worth it.

"Well, what do you need help with, everything has a price you know" Nabiki said already counting the non-existing money with her hand. Nothing better than making Ranma suffer a bit and get a profit from it.

"Ineedsomegirlcothes"

"….."

"I need some girl clothes" Ranma repeated again, this time more clearly, she needed to do this. "But I don't have any money and you better not tell anybody" she was having a paranoia attack looking everywhere, as if she was afraid someone was overhearing their conversation.

"Well that's gonna be a problem, but we can work a deal, and I can keep my mouth shut for a little extra" Nabiki said seriously eyeing the redhead, testing just how much profit she could make from this situation.

"May I ask why do you need the clothes for anyways, lat thing I knew you hate it them"

"It's a secret" Nabiki raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing after all she was going to find out one way or another, it didn't matter if she told her or not.

"Okay kiddo, what kind of clothes, cuz I know you have some dresses and stuff so what's the deal"

"Well you know some cuter clothes, I want them to be more se..sexy" the way Ranma's face contorted at the words was priceless, it seemed as if just saying them caused her great pain.

"Oh, you wanna play dress up? Interesting didn't think you were into that kind of stuff" This was getting exiting, after all Nabiki didn't miss a change at dressing Ranma in girls clothes, it was such a waste, with her body and looks, she could have any boy at her feet, too bad she was really a boy, oh well. "I have just what you need, this is going to be expensive but you can pay me in low monthly payments and some photo sessions, how about it?"

"Yeah, whatever just keep this between us" Ranma agreed after all nothing she got from the ambitious girl came without a price.

"Okay, go take a shower and wash your hair, you can't have it in that horrible pigtail, then come back here and I will help you with the clothes and stuff" ordered Nabiki setting about to do her job, a smirk playing in her face at the prospects this brought her.

-Break-break-break-

Finally done with her shower Ranma was making her way back to Nabiki's room, dreading what kind of plans the other girl had made for her, but oh well it was all worth it, if she wanted it to defeat Ryoga, so she was going to take this like man.

Entering she stopped short in horror staring at the clothes that were on the bed, well not so much at the clothes but at the underwear, that was the frilliest bra and panties she had ever seen in her life, and she had seen quite a lot of them with Happosai's habit of trying to get him to wear them.

"Wait a minute I'm not wearing those" she said defensively holding onto her white boxers and t-shirt. Nabiki didn't seem to be amused at her outburst, she just looked pointedly at her and shrugged.

"Well if you don't want my help, then I won't help you" she said while taking all of the clothes and putting them away.

"No wait, I will wear them, just not the stupid bra" Ranma agreed it quickly not wanting to lose her change with Nabiki, she knew the other girl could be quite stubborn.

"Okay, whatever you don't really need it anyways, but you are going to have to wear the panties, your boxers won't do with this skirt" she said smirking as she tossed a little black piece of garment to the redheaded girl, who just started at it with disgust. She was just enjoying this too much, noted the redhead angrily as she started to dress.

She had to admit, she was damn sexy with the little black skirt and red Chinese shirt, it was like the ones he wore as a guy, but cuter and more fitting to her girl body. She had to accept grudgingly that Nabiki was right, she couldn't wear her boxers, the skirt was to short, but oh well it was worth the effort, she knew no boy on earth would be able to resist her now, much less Ryoga.

And suddenly the door opened and Kasumi was standing there looking at me, her eyes a little wide. "Oh Ranma you look beautiful, what's the occasion?" She seemed quite pleased with the way Ranma was dressed.

"hehehe, well nothing I just need to go somewhere you know" Ranma said sheepishly scratching the back of her neck, she didn't want anybody to see her like this but now Kasumi had and she knew it was a matter of time before all of the house found out.

"Let me help me you get ready, you still need some make up and you need to do something with your hair" the older girl said excitedly at the prospect of helping out, she too seemed to have a little weakness for playing dress up with Ranma's girls side. No one could deny Kasumi anything so Ranma agreed, it wasn't as if it was going to hurt her or anything to make the older girl happy.

When she was done, she couldn't deny the other girl knew what she was doing, she didn't need tons of makeup but a little eyeliner here and some blush there and lip gloss did a wonderful job accentuating her beauty. She had protested against any hairdos the girls wanted to do with her, so they settled for combing it and leaving it loose, after all she did have beautiful long red hair.

"You look wonderful' Kasumi noted, sniffing a little at the way the redheaded girl looked, it was like looking at a little sister finally growing up. And she was quite happy with it.

"Thanks" Ranma blushed, the way Nabiki was smirking behind Kasumi gave her the chills. "I have to go make prepare dinner, have a wonderful time" she said leaving the room, after giving her an appreciative nod.

"Well time for just first payment kiddo" She said taking out her camera, it wasn't like she was going to miss the opportunity, Kuno-baby would pay quite a lot for pictures like this.

-Break-break-break-

Finally making her way down the stairs her worst nightmare came true, it was like it everybody had decided to stop by the living room when she was about to go out the door.

"Boy what the hell are you wearing?" I could hear pops voice reprimanding me and I could sense Akane's glare cutting holes through my skull.

Turning around I saw Akane's angry face, it was contorted in anger and some disgust at the way I was dressed. "This is a matter of pride, I'm fighting a battle and this is the only way to win" I informed them, pops seemed satisfied with the answers while Akane just stormed out of the room, yelling about stupid perverted boys

"That's my boy" Beamed pops, proud tears in his eyes. Well that had been easier than expected. Getting out of the house in search for the lost boy, Ranma just knew this was going to work, after all everything was working perfectly till now.

-Break-break-break-

Well it certainly was a good day, Ryoga had found a camping spot and it only took him about an hour of wandering, well it was a good time seeing as Ryoga was directionally clueless. He went about setting up his camp and making a fire, the perfectly sunny day was suddenly turning a bit cloudy, hopefully it wouldn't rain.

After getting some training down, Ryoga searched through his pack trying to find something to eat when unexpectedly a little red bundle attached itself to his arm.

"Ryo-kun" a sweet voice whispered from somewhere on his arm, her warm breath sending chills through his spine.

"…Eh…." Looking down he discovered the little thing attached to his arm was a girl a really cute one at that, her bright blue eyes were looking at him expectantly, like if waiting for something to happen.

"Let's go on a date" the little girl announced making him stand up, he noticed with some surprise that she was quite strong. He was blushing like crazy, he hadn't expected some girl to suddenly show up demanding to go a date with him.

"Wait, I mean we don't know each other and stuff" he said scratching the back of his neck laughing nervously. She sure was pretty but he was faithful to his true love, he couldn't go about having dates with random girls as tempting as it was.

"What you don't recognize me?' She sounded hurt as she turned around little sobs coming from her. 'Was she crying? Oh, man I made her cry, but if I knew her I'm sure I would remember, I mean a girl as cute as her'

"No don't cry, I will go, just don't cry" he was desperate he couldn't stand seeing a girl cry, much less if it was his fault.

"Ok, let's go" she said happily dragging him along, not a single trace of tears in her face. She was holding his hand, it was really small compared to his big calloused hand but it seemed to fit perfectly in his, it gave him a warm feeling all around.

"Let's go eat something, I'm sure you are pretty hungry" she announced dragging him into some restaurant, he wouldn't admit it, but he was quite glad, he was really hungry and having money never did actually helped him if he couldn't find his way to any shop.

It was a little restaurant, with little tables made for two people, he noticed it seemed to be full of happy couples chatting, holding hands and eating together. She led him to a table in the back, sending him a wide smile that made his heart stop for a second and she looked at him with those big adoring eyes.

She was familiar somehow, but he was sure he wouldn't have forgotten her if he really knew her. But then again he was too distracted blushing to really pay attention to her. They ate, while she happily chatted about this and that all the while. It was nice eating with someone, especially a cute girl who seemed to like him and was really nice, he wasn't used to people being so nice to him, so happiness threatened to overwhelmed him.

"So Ryo-chan, do you think I'm pretty?" The question snapped him back to reality, the redheaded girl was looking at him, waiting for his answer and his mind seemed to shut down on it's on, he didn't know what to say, she wasn't just pretty she was beautiful, gorgeous. But he couldn't tell her that, his mouth wouldn't move and he was gapping there like a fish out of the water.

"Umm...well" no coherent word left his mouth as he started at her, and he did the only reasonable thing he could think of and bolted out of there leaving money on the table to pay for the bill.

-Break-break-break-

"That bastard" muttered Ranma under her breath, leaving her like that, after she had gone and acted all cheerful and sweet around him. Now she had to find him and finish her quest, she wouldn't give up now.

To make matters worse the sky had turned ugly and the wind was hitting her face making her quite cold as her skirt flew with the wind, to the pleasure of the of lustful boys that ogled her as she passed by. Annoyed by all of this she decided she was going to give that bastard the beating of his life when she finally found him.

And as if answering her prayers, there he was. Ryoga was walking aimlessly around the streets with an aura of depression about him. Deciding to keep his cool he cutely ran towards him.

"Ryo-kun, I finally found you, why did you run away?" The look of surprise and shame in his face was priceless.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be with you, I have somebody I like already" She stopped dead on her tracks. 'There he goes again with his lovely Akane, seriously what does he see in her, I'm way cuter than her'

"You do?" Her voice was hurt "what do you see in her that I don't have, eh? Why is she so much better than me?" Ryoga was shocked, he hadn't expected her to act like this, well sure she wasn't going to take it nicely, but her fists were shaking in anger and she was looking quite dangerous.

"eh…well she's pretty and strong and sweet and she is just the person I love the most, even if the love isn't reciprocated, it doesn't matter just to be able to be near her is more than enough" he didn't know why he was telling her, did he want her to know.

"Oh really pig boy, well she is never going to like you, get it into your thickheaded skull" Ranma was beyond piss, she didn't understand why, of course her plan wasn't going according to schedule but she didn't really have a real reason to be so piss or did she, but hearing him talk about Akane like that, innerved her.

"Ranma?" No one called him that other than Ranma, and then everything came together, redheaded, really how many redheaded girls did he knew besides Ranma, it had been weird enough having someone being so nice and all of it made sense now, this was just another trick, yet another game to the other martial artist. Even if deep down he had know all along it was her, just decided to ignore it and convinced himself it was some other girl.

He saw white, how dare him mock his feelings. Trick him over and over again just for sheer pleasure. He didn't even think about it, he charged, he didn't need to hear an answer to know it really was Ranma. But she dodged not even making a sweat and he keep on going until they reached an alley and he had her there, she couldn't dodge anymore, just one punch and he would have her, but he couldn't.

He was more depressed than angry. "Do you really hate me the much?" The question shocked the redheaded girl to the core, she had been expecting a punch, since she wasn't really fighting back but it never came, only the voice of a now very depressed Ryoga above her.

And did she hate him? No she never had. In fact he was like a rival to her and sometimes even a friend, she didn't hate him. But all of it seemed kind of silly now, she didn't even know why she had gone as far as this, just to try and get the lost boy to admit she was pretty.

"No, I don't"

"Then why?" He was looking into her eyes now, trying to see the lies and tricks behind them.

"I don't know…I just wanted you to admit I was pretty, Ok. I don't know why it mattered so much, but it just did. And well this is stupid, look at what I'm wearing, but you didn't even notice. Do you like Akane that much?"

It was Ryoga's turn to think. He finally took a good look at her, she was gorgeous, he almost got a nosebleed looking at her, and it made his heart flutter a bit knowing she was dress like that just because of him. Did he dare hope she didn't hate him. Did he dare hope he had some kind of chance with her. And he took his decision it was now or never, after this he either entered heaven or made his life even more of a hell than it already was.

He pressed her hard against the wall, his eyes roamed her body and he slowly leaned down and started to kiss her softly on the lips. She gasped in shock and he used this opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every centimeter of it. She didn't respond at first but was soon kissing back with as much fervor as him. Exploring his mouth with her tongue and darting her hands around his sides roaming every place of flesh she could reach with her tiny arms. Finally the need for air was too much and they had to pull apart.

Ranma was shocked, she hadn't been expecting this. But she didn't regret it, deep inside she knew she had always wanted this. And it was happening, she didn't know why but it was and she was going to be damned if she missed this chance, it may be the only one she was going to have.

She leaned in and claimed his lips once more, pressing herself as close as possible, deepening the kiss. Pulling apart to kiss his cheek and nip his neck lazily. Taking the cue he started nibbling her neck, kissing her collar bone then biting down softly, eliciting little moans from her lips. He withdrew to look into her eyes, they were shining with lust and undeniable desire, but there was also something else, something he could begin to understand, he was soon taken away from his thoughts as she tried to clumsily take his sweater off, having little success as he was still pressed tightly against her, realizing her intentions he swiftly took his sweater and shirt off in one swift movement, not even shivering as the cold air hit his bare back, feeding from the warm she was emitting as he started unbuttoning her shirt while kissing her once more, feeding on her moans as he massaged her bare breast, never more thankful for her reluctance of wearing a bra.

She was moaning like crazy as he lowered his head to suck on her already hard nipples, biting licking and fondling then in his mouth while his hands found their way down her skirt and tore away the little piece of underwear garment keeping him from her sweet warmness.

He withdrew one more time to look into her eyes, to make sure this is what she really wanted, and the only response he got to his hesitance was her needy and lustful gaze as she expertly undid his pants and slid them down slim hips taking the boxers off along the way. She wrapped her tiny legs around his waist as he firmly pressed her down on the wall holding her there as he slowly and gently slid into her, touring her insides as he penetrated her virginal womanhood.

Moans ripped from his mouth as he began to thrust into her, moaning at the tightness and softness that was all her. She soon began meeting his thrust halfway, vigorously participating as he kissed her forcefully but there was also something else there, as they mated, love shone from them, it wasn't just plain sex, but love making and it made it all that much sweater as they came together, while he dropped all of his seed into her and she hungrily milked him off, till the last drop. And they were left there panting, recovering, and what they had done suddenly hit them full force, shocking them to the core but none of them made a move to get away.

They stayed there embracing each other for a long time, just savoring the warm emanating from each other, ignoring the cold wind and the threatening clouds than announced rain. Not wanting to let go, not wanting to get away and having to face things, not wanting to face the true in case this had only been one sided, a one night stand and nothing more to the other.

Finally he gently pulled his now limp cock out of her, and started to put his clothes back on, not saying a word as she too silently started buttoning her shirt and lowering her skirt, cum dripping from her thighs.

The tension was palpable in the air, neither saying a word, not knowing what was there to say, they had never been ones for words, always acting in instinct rather than brains. The what if's were almost visible in the space between them. There was so much to say, yet so little knowledge on how to.

Ryoga was the first to speak up. "Ranma..." his voice was barely above a whisper, the other martial artist didn't say anything, he wasn't sure if she didn't hear him or just decided to ignore him. Her gaze was downcast and her fists were trembling and she was biting her lower lip in a nervous gesture. 'She's so beautiful, but I'm sure she is going to hate me after this, I mean, we just did it and well yeah, urgh I'm so stupid'

"Why?" her voice was low and blank, I couldn't understand what was going through her mind.

"What do you mean, why?"

"….."

"I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen" ok, that didn't came out the way I wanted. The way she flinched at my words hurt me more than any punch she had ever given me.

"Oh, I see" she sighed heavily "don't worry about it, this means nothing, so let's never talk about it again" her voice was cold and it cut through me. She was walking away from my life, I knew nothing would ever be the same between us after this, I didn't want that, but I couldn't stop it. Without knowing how my hand reached out and grabbed her own.

"Is that all I mean to you, am I of so little importance to you, that you don't ever care about what just happen?" I hadn't meant to say that, I wanted to say how sorry I was and tell her to never leave my side, but the words were out before I could stop myself.

"there you go again, in yourself pitying and selfishness, everything has to be about you all the time doesn't it, everything revolves around the grand Ryoga Hibiki, he's the only one that feels and gets hurt, everyone is out to get him" She was piss, she needed to hurt the boy, she needed him to feel what she was feeling.

"You only care about what happens to you and your precious Akane, it doesn't matter if you hurt people in the way of making your supposedly happy life, you don't care about anyone else, but guess what no one cares about you either, you are only a stupid half boy half pig who can't make his way around the corner if his life depend it on it…so just stop it…leave me alone" she was out of breath, she didn't want to be near him anymore, it hurt.

Her words cut deep wounds on his soul, because he knew it was true, he was always blaming her for everything that went wrong in his life, and well it wasn't really her fault, but he needed it to be, she was always there no matter what, even when he attacked her without a reason and claimed to love his fiancée, it hadn't matter, she was still there. It would be so easy to just let her go and drown in misery once more, but he didn't want that anymore, he needed to be strong for once and face the consequences for his actions no matter what the outcome was. For once he was going to be a strong man, the man he had become just moments before with the girl in front of him.

"Ranma, you mean more to me than that, I know I'm selfish and I'm always blaming you for things that you had no control over but I mean this thing we have between us, I have no idea what it is or what it means, but what just happen I don't regret it, it was the most wonderful thing ever, and it was only wonderful and awesome like that because it was with you, I wouldn't have wanted to share something like that with anyone else, not even Akane, because she doesn't really mean anything like that to me, she's nice and all but the only one that I really like is you, I know you won't believe me after everything that I put you through, but I don't want to lose you, I wouldn't be able to stand it, you are my everything, the only things that's always been there even when I was being a bastard about it" his words were slurred and he was ranting and he knew it, but if felt like if he paused even for a second she was going to disappear and never come back.

"And when I said I was sorry I meant it, but I'm sorry because you probably don't feel the same way about me and I'm making a fool of myself right now. But it doesn't matter because I need you to hear this, because after everything, I'm sure you won't want to see me ever again, and you will be in all your rights to do that, cuz I don't deserve to be with someone as beautiful, as lovely, sweet and caring like you"

Her mouth was hanging slightly open by his words. 'He likes me, I'm beautiful and he doesn't want to lose me?' What did it mean, did she feel the same way, if not why had she been so hurt when she thought this had been just some stupid mistake and the other boy didn't care about it and was probably disgusted by it.

He was looking at her apprehensively, unsure of what was going through her mind, but she finally understood what she had been seeing in his eyes all this time, _love_. But did she wanted that, well according to her heart she did, it was making flip-flops in her chest almost ready to jump out from joy at his words, but was she ready for this kind of commitment, did she really want all the problems that came with accepting to be with somebody, looking at his eyes she knew she did. She wouldn't have done what she did, if he didn't mean anything to her. And swallowing her stupid pride and years of training to be a man among men were nothing compare to the joy she knew the boy could bring to her life, with just a word, a smile, because it didn't matter if he was the ugliest, stupidest, or weakest person ever, she would still love him the same.

"Do you really mean that…I mean about liking me and stuff?" an unsure Ranma finally asked, she had to know, she was going to give up way too much for this, so it better be true.

"Of course it is, everything is, I mean every word that comes out of my mouth" Hope dripped from his words, and it clung to her, as an assurance to her decision to try and be with him. "Do you like me?"

"Umm...well you are my friend and stuff, and yeah well you know I wouldn't do that with just anyone, not if they meant nothing to me" it was quite funny how she struggled to get the words of her mouth a cute blush adorning her features.

"Does the mean you like me?" he couldn't help the playful tone that came out of his mouth, it was refreshing, like if he could actually begin a civil relationship with the girl/boy in front of his eyes. That caught her by surprise, only being used to having Ryoga angry or depressed around her, and she like it, it was like getting to know the boy in front of her all over again, with a new perspective, a better one this time around.

"Shuddap" she intended to sound annoyed but her voice betrayed her, coming out as a little squeal. And everything was ok in that moment, a wall had been lifted from between them and they could finally begin to really see each other, not like enemies and barely friends but as a couple.

Not letting go of her hand he slowly leaned in, only to stop a few inches from her face, looking into her eyes, looking for the love he knew was there, and there it was, waiting for him, welcoming and heart filling, just waiting to be taken and accepted, and that he did.

Kissing slowly and gently for the first time, they shared their love and acceptance to the other, it didn't matter if crazy fiancées would be out to get them after they found out, or if everybody opposed to it, because it never really had.

This thing they had between them was far beyond petty things like that, and this was just the beginning, if they tried hard enough they could be so much more and they knew it. So just taking this next step between them was everything they could think off as they walked back happily to Ryoga's tent, rain finally pouring down on them, as Ranma smiled contently for the first time in a long time and P-chan snoozed happily in her arms.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Did it suck completely, tell me in review, it would really made my day, and would anyone like reading another chapter, where everybody finds out or something, if you do let me know, and I may I well write another one! ^^<p> 


End file.
